


Handsome Devil

by fanfie1991



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Mitaka is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: Hux needs Mitaka to help him when he gets swamped with work. He finds himself enjoying Mitaka’s company, particularly when drunk Mitaka blurts out things he would never say when sober. He knows he should leave well alone but things rarely go the way they should.





	Handsome Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).



> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Shoutout to my twinnie xsunny for being my beta <3 <3

It all started with an offhand remark, in the officers lounge, after Mitaka had drank enough to speak without thinking first, which was something he very rarely did. Hux and him had been meeting regularly in the lounge after Hux had found himself swamped with reports. With Starkiller fast approaching completion, Kylo Ren’s tantrums and the General running of the Finalizer, there were not enough hours in any cycle for Hux to finish them all by himself.

Relieved that he hadn’t done anything wrong, when he’d first been summoned to Hux’s office, Mitaka had agreed to assist him in the extra work assuming he would just be sent the reports he needed to do. He’d almost failed to hide his surprise when Hux told him that they could meet in the officers lounge after their shifts ended. Despite the fact that he could barely be in Hux’s presence without the onslaught of various inappropriate thoughts of him, that would surely have him hauled to reconditioning, he had nonetheless agreed. 

——-

Having finally finished yet another set of reports for a considerate amount of damage inflicted on control equipment earlier, by that hulking knight that prowled around like a rogue bantha, as Hux had taken to describing Kylo Ren, they had started chatting while they drank. Mitaka was a little apprehensive at first, still not entirely used to seeing Hux off the bridge or off duty at all, really. It was certainly strange to be sitting with him now, several drinks in and without work between them. Conversation was flowing surprisingly easy every time they met, and the topic of the Academy came up several times. Mitaka filled him in on some of the changes that were made after Hux had graduated. 

“Well, you were there more recently than me, I suppose. Recreational time wasn’t exactly a priority back then,” Hux said, thoughtfully. 

“Well, I think they saw the benefits of a little increased morale among the cadets. There were less and less making it out alive each year,” Mitaka shrugged. 

Hux didn’t look convinced. “In my day, it was simply whoever came out alive,” he muttered. 

Mitaka laughed in response. “Well, don’t be under any illusion that it was any more of a pleasant place after, recreational time or not.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “I remember you, you know,” he said, before standing up to get more drinks, smiling at Hux’s surprised expression. 

“Thank you.” Hux took the offered drink, when he returned. “You remember me?” he asked quizzically. 

“Yes. You were in your last year when I was starting.”

“Oh… oh, yes, that makes sense,” Hux cocked his head. “I suppose we didn’t really pay attention to the new cadets.” He eyed him a little more closely, as if trying to recognize him from somewhere else. 

“No, I imagine you wouldn’t pay attention… unless you were flushing their heads in toilets, that is,” Mitaka shrugged. 

“Oh, yes! The highlight of the first day in final year. Rough up the new cadets. Did someone do that to you?” Hux smiled, shaking his head. “Unlucky.”

Mitaka raised an accusing eyebrow, silence filling the air between them. Hux’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning a subtle shade of pink. “No…” his jaw fell open as he sat back in his chair, hand covering his face. 

Only when his shoulders shook, did Mitaka realise he was laughing. He had barely ever seen Hux smile, let alone laugh. The shock kept him from being too annoyed at Hux’s reaction. He’d certainly not forgotten the group of senior cadets or the handsome redhead, that had wrestled his head into the toilet that first day, when he’d made the mistake of going to the refresher alone. 

“It’s not funny!” he said, indignantly. But he couldn’t help but crack a smile, even if it was at his own expense. 

“No, it wasn’t. Lieutenant, I do apologize, really,” Hux held up his glass.

“Apology accepted,” Mitaka smiled, lifting his own and leaning back in his seat, He highly doubted Hux offered apologies regularly, to anyone. He felt himself relax further, no longer nervous at simply being in Hux’s presence, he was actually starting to enjoy it. 

The conversation moved onto pet peeves eventually. Unsurprisingly, Hux had many of those, but above all, Hux could not tolerate the idea of eating in bed, or food and crumbs ending up on his sheets. He'd visibly shuddered at the very thought of it. 

Mitaka, being quite the expert on eating in bed, had disagreed with him. He quite often found himself splayed out on his bunk, sometimes joined by his bunk mates as they angrily shoved food in their mouths and scowled at datapads after particularly stressful shifts. 

“I do use a plate, you know,” he laughed, when Hux gawked at him in horror. “I don’t just lay out food on the bed.”

"No, no, no, no," Hux shook his head. "No. It doesn’t matter. Absolute deal breaker. I couldn’t tolerate it. Crumbs on your sheets, no!” He looked as if the conversation itself was making him anxious. “How could you—or let someone else? I’d throw them off the bed.” 

And that’s when it happened. When Mitaka had happily spat out his horrendous reply. "I wouldn't kick you out of bed for leaving crumbs." No sooner were the words out of his mouth, his brain screeched to a halt and his stomach dropped to his boots. It felt like all the air had suddenly been sucked out of the room, as if all the people around them ceased to exist. 

Hux blinked at him several times, silent for what seemed like an eternity. By the time he responded, Mitaka had already made a decision and mapped a mental route to the nearest airlock. 

"I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean…" Mitaka trailed off miserably, running a hand through his hair. He was sure he’d just imagined Hux following the movement with his eyes. He was too drunk for this. He needed to leave. 

“It’s fine,” Hux flashed a rare smile, brushing some unseen dirt of his sleeve. “I, on the other hand, would have to kick someone out of bed for leaving crumbs,” he replied, before steering the conversation back to safer topics. 

They eventually dragged themselves out of the lounge and parted ways. “Thank you for your time, Lieutenant. It’s appreciated,” Hux nodded at him. He would have gotten no sleep at all had Mitaka not helped him on such short notice. 

“No problem, sir. Glad to help,” Mitaka gave him a wobbly, less than satisfactory salute before practically bolting down the hallway. 

Hux resisted the urge to smile. He was still reeling from Mitaka’s earlier slip up. If he was honest with himself, he always found something about Mitaka a little intriguing. With his ability to blend quietly into the background while simultaneously being the first to react to any situation, he was without a doubt one of the best officers Hux had ever had under his command. Certainly, no one else came to mind first, when Hux required an extra hand with something. 

———

Several cycles had passed when Mitaka was lying on his bed, attempting to de-stress from the practice drills they had been running. He always passed and always did exceptionally well, but it never made him any less nervous about them. It hadn’t been mentioned, but he knew he’d made a few mistakes that he normally wouldn’t. He was still recovering from what he’d said to Hux. Not only about not kicking him out of bed—he winced every time he remembered—but about flushing his head in the toilet. He’d never intended on letting the General know that it had been him. He ran his hands roughly down his face and sighed, thinking he might go for a walk to clear his head. The sudden ping of his datapad interrupted his thoughts and he sat bolt upright when he saw Hux’s name flash on screen. 

_New message: Gen. A. Hux_  
_Lieutenant,_  
_I require further assistance for an excessive amount of paperwork. I appreciate you are off duty, however, if possible, I would request you meet me at the officers' lounge on deck three at 21:00 hours._  
_Gen. A. Hux_  


Mitaka had already accepted that he should probably never be alone with Hux again and had resolved to never drink again either. But of course, nothing could ever be easy for him, be it relationships or work. He read and reread the message. That was only thirty minutes away. His common sense told him to make up an excuse, to not show up unless explicitly ordered. He could go to the medbay, claim to be sick, injured, dead. He regretted not jumping out of the airlock now. He tried to summon any reasonable excuse, anything that wouldn’t be obvious, but it was futile. He never refused anything Hux requested of him. He would just have to go. At the very least there would be enough people in the lounge that it couldn’t get too awkward. 

He shook out his hands, taking a few more calming breaths before picking up the datapad to say he would be there. He paced around the room, trying to clear his head and thanked the stars his bunk mates were still on duty so they didn’t see him in such a panic. His heart leapt when the datapad pinged again. 

_New message: Gen. A. Hux_  
_Lieutenant,_  
_Apologies, the officers lounge is unavailable due to maintenance. We can rendezvous at my quarters at the same time given._  
_Gen. A. Hux_  


Mitaka almost fainted, sitting heavily back down on his bed. He absolutely couldn't disagree now, it was too late and he only had ten minutes. He gripped his sheets, trying to calm his rapid breathing. The last thing he needed was a full blown panic attack. How would he explain to Hux? _Sorry, sir, your presence terrifies me and I’m mortified that I put you and my bed in the same sentence. Please refrain from speaking to me ever again._ Growling in frustration, he stood up to leave, grabbing a bottle of contraband brandy from under one of the beds and taking a long swig. Exhaling deeply, he shook out his hands and left the room, praying he didn’t cry before he reached Hux’s door. 

——

Hux heard Mitaka punch in the code he’d given him and the sound of the door opening. He glanced up from his desk to greet him, freezing in the process. For a brief moment, he almost didn’t recognize him out of his uniform. He was about to question it before quickly remembering that Mitata was off duty. He had asked him to come here, he hadn’t requested that he come in uniform. 

Mitaka was wearing regulation training gear, dark grey sweats, jacket and black tank. Hux stared at his hair. Apparently Mitaka was as good as he was at cementing it down with pomade, better even, because it was certainly nowhere near regulation length and falling messily across his forehead. Had he walked here like that? He could have been pulled up by any senior officer for looking so disarrayed. Not that it wasn’t actually quite pleasant to look at. Hux gripped his datapad tighter, chasing the ridiculous thought away. 

Mitaka, at the same time, had just realized himself, in his panic, that he had entirely forgotten what he was wearing and walked right into Hux’s quarters out of uniform. As if his week couldn’t get any worse. He was literally going to walk out of the airlock right now, he was going to leave, he could not deal with this stress. “I’m sorry, sir…,” he gestured at his clothes. “I shouldn’t have… I meant to change but—I should leave,” he backed towards the door. 

“Ah—no, no it’s quite alright,” Hux looked back down quickly. “You are off duty. I never specified what you should be wearing,” he swallowed, glancing up and back down again. 

Hux was of course still in full uniform, minus only his greatcoat which was draped across the back of the chair. He pushed half the datapads on his desk to the other side, where a tumblr of whiskey sat untouched. Mitaka was now taking in his surroundings, the large open plan area was twice the size of his shared quarters. He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the frosted glass leading to the refresher. He would bet all his credits that the shower had hot water without any rationing. He almost moaned at that thought, turning his head to peer at the closed door he assumed was the bedroom. He jumped at the sound of Hux clearing his throat. 

“Sorry, sir!” He picked the datapads off the desk, took the drink and moved to sit on the couch. There was another seat on the opposite side of the desk, but Hux didn’t comment. They sat quietly, absorbed comfortably in their work, only the sound of an occasional sniff or throat clearing breaking the silence. 

Slipping his last datapad into the out-tray, Hux sat back and watched Mitaka quietly. He was certainly attractive, there was no denying that. The more time he spent around him off the bridge, the more he found a certain charm to him. It took some coaxing, of course, and a few drinks, but Mitaka had more personality than he would have given him credit for. He was starting to think that Mitaka purposely presented a certain version of himself on duty, purposely blending in, but there was far more to him. His suggestive comment at their last meeting had left Hux speechless. He hadn’t known how to respond, so he simply brushed it off. It was difficult not to let his mind linger on it when he had returned to his quarters after. Again, he shifted in his seat, pushing that particular memory away quickly. He tried not to admit it, but the reports had lessened now and he could have done them all himself really, but some part of him was enjoying the company, wanting an excuse to keep needing Mitaka’s help. 

Mitaka had a pile of completed datapads to his left and one resting in his lap, carefully reading through it and flicking his head every couple of minutes to move his hair out of his eyes. The urge to run his fingers through it had Hux quickly standing up. “Drink?” he said suddenly. 

Startled, Mitaka looked up. “Um—“ he hesitated, looking to his empty glass. His sense of reason told him to politely decline. After last time, he was lucky he’d got to walk away in one piece. He tried to remind himself that he was not drinking around Hux again, or ever for that matter. He couldn’t believe that Hux would actually be inclined to socialize with him further. “Okay…” he said, warily, against his better judgement. He put down the datapad he was holding. “I’ll finish this one later, sir.” 

Hux nodded. “Just send it to me when you do. It’s not urgent.” He walked towards the drinks cabinet, chewing his lip. Even the way he was saying “Sir” was getting to him. He kept his back to him, pouring the drinks slowly. The very least he could do was offer him a drink or two. He had been helping him a great deal. There was nothing more to it. Just politeness.

Mitaka gathered his pile and placed them into Hux’s out tray, standing awkwardly for a second before moving back to the couch. “There weren’t as many reports tonight,” he said, trying to make idle conversation.

“I had other things to do, not just those,” Hux said quickly, a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

“Of course, I didn’t mean—,” Mitaka looked pained. 

“Sorry,” Hux sighed and took a seat on the couch. “I didn’t mean it to come out like that.” This was the second time he had apologized to Mitaka. He couldn’t figure out how he felt about that. The only time he forced an apology from his lips was when it came to Snoke. And he rarely meant it. That was simply self preservation. 

“Well, you aren’t wrong. The good news is all this extra admin is about over. Things should return to normal,” Hux said, lightly. “That is, as long as Kylo Ren behaves himself,” he muttered.

“Mmm,” Mitaka made a disgruntled sound. “Somehow that seems unlikely.”

Hux huffed a grim laugh. “That’s true.” He swigged his drink. “I’m sorry I sent you to him after Jakku,” he said, impulsively. He clamped his jaw shut. There he went again, with the apologies. 

Mitaka was looking at him, half frowning. “Sir, I’ve gotten three apologies from you in the last week. Is everything alright?” He kept his tone light, but the question was real. 

“Well, they are three apologies you are owed. I do not apologize to anyone that doesn’t deserve it,” he said. Except the Supreme Leader, he added silently. 

Mitaka nodded, the corner of his mouth tilting up. “Well, thank you, sir.” He placed his empty glass on the table and stood up. He was pushing his luck already, staying far too long. He’d told himself he was not going to put himself in any more positions like this. “I should go. I’ll send you that report.” 

“Oh—yes, okay,” Hux said. “Um, thank you.” 

Mitaka gave him a half salute, half wave on his way out the door. Hux threw his head back against the couch, draining his glass. This was bad. This was very, very bad. He would have to be attracted to the one person who was a subordinate, far below his rank and just happened to be his most competent that he had. And not only that, he was actively seeking him out too. Denying it to himself further was pointless. He refilled his glass and took it to his bedroom, along with his datapad. Taking off his uniform, he climbed into bed in his boxers and sat up, swirling his glass and watching the brown liquid. 

The last person he had been any sort of intimate with was a quick fling with another General while he’d been at a week long summit. He was several years older than Hux and generally pleasant, but it was simply a transactional relationship. They had got along very well but they had too many similarities and as Hux well knew, power hungry people had a habit of killing one another eventually. So they agreed to keep it to the occasional time they would cross paths. Which had not been any time in the recent past. There was only so much one can do to get off by themselves, and Mitaka certainly wasn’t making Hux’s current dry spell any easier. 

He found himself wondering about Mitaka’s relationships. He knew his sexual orientation from his files. He hadn’t been looking for a reason, he was just curious, he’d told himself at the time. Mitaka had still been relatively new and was impressing Hux and any other superiors at every turn. He wasn’t aware of Mitaka having any relationship with any of his colleagues, or if he was, it was not public knowledge. All the times Hux had seen him, off duty or in one of the lounges, he seemed to mingle with a particular group, but nothing suggested that he was involved with any of them. 

Hux had brought the bottle with him. He refilled his glass, taking a sip and setting it down. Opening his private network on the holonet, he browsed the usual array of porn he was reduced to using to get by. Lately though, he didn’t need it for long, his mind wandering to a certain dark haired subordinate. He’d given up trying to fight it. He turned one on, not paying particular attention to it. He’d end up closing his eyes anyway. 

He pushed his boxers down with his free hand, wrapping the other around his already hard cock. His mind wandered back to Mitaka in his quarters, messy hair and those unfairly clingy sweatpants that he’d dutifully averted his eyes from. His drunk mind altered the scene, so he’d asked Mitaka to stay when he’d got up to leave. As if on cue, he was interrupted by the ping of his datapad. Mitaka. His cock twitched in his hand. Panting, he opened the message. It was just about the report. He was almost disappointed but what had been expecting? Bolstered by the alcohol, and the acceptance that yes, he wanted nothing more than to fuck this particular officer into the mattress, he decided to respond. 

_New message: Gen. A. Hux_  
_Lieutenant,_  
_Thank you for finishing. I hope I didn’t keep you awake. Unless you already are..._  
_Gen. A. Hux_  


Mitaka picked up his datapad and stared bleary eyed at the message. He was rather drunk himself. Whatever Hux had given him was strong. He glanced at his bunk mates, who were both asleep, thankfully. Had they been awake, they would have gleefully interrogated him about who he was talking to this late. He frowned at the strange message. What did it mean? A response wasn’t exactly warranted but he was awake. He tapped out a reply. 

_New message: Lt. D. Mitaka_  
_General,_  
_It was not a problem, always happy to help. It’s not often I’m awake when my bunk mates aren’t. A rare peaceful moment._  
_Lt. D. Mitaka_  


He put down the datapad, not expecting anything more and now feeling like he probably shouldn’t have responded with something personal. Hux didn’t care about his personal life. His stomach flipped as it pinged again immediately. 

_New message: Gen. A. Hux_  
_I forget that officers have to share quarters. I don’t envy you that. One doesn’t get much alone time._  
_Gen. A. Hux_  


_New message: Lt. D. Mitaka_  
_Alone time is a distant memory at this point, Sir. I wouldn’t mind being alone in your quarters for a while, though._  
_Lt. D. Mitaka_  


He put down the datapad, closing his eyes again briefly before they snapped back open. He re-read his message in horror, dropping the datapad on his lap in shock. How could he be such an idiot. He quickly sent another message, and another, and another, regretting every one the moment he hit send. When he received no replies, he eventually grabbed the brandy from under the bed to knock himself out. 

_New message: Lt. D. Mitaka_  
_I didn’t mean that. What I meant was that I would like alone time in your quarters._  
_Lt. D. Mitaka_  


_New message: Lt. D. Mitaka_  
_Not just your quarters, anywhere really. I’m easy._  
_Lt. D. Mitaka_  


_New message: Lt. D. Mitaka_  
_What I mean is just anywhere that isn’t shared quarters, not yours specifically or with you. I’m going to stop now, before I have to transfer. I’m so sorry, sir._  
_Lt. D. Mitaka_  


Hux’s datapad sat blinking on the bed, while he slept. The alcohol had gotten the better of him. He lay awkwardly, head on his shoulder and his hand still shoved lazily into his boxers. 

Hux groaned at the pain in his neck when his alarm went off, feeling around frantically to make it stop. His head was swimming and he felt nauseous. He lifted the datapad, squinting at the messages flashing on the screen. There were four unopened messages, all from Mitaka. Startled, he opened them, concern turning to surprise as he read them. He leaned back against the pillows, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. What did Mitaka mean? Had his slip up in the lounge actually suggested something. Closing his eyes, he sighed. Would it be worth the risk of finding out? 

——

“Sir,” Mitaka stepped into Hux’s office, pulling his cap off. It had taken every shred of strength Mitaka had left to get out of bed that morning, having received a message to meet Hux in his office after his shift. He had spent the day weighing up which fate would be better, reconditioning or airlock. Hux had not responded to the last four messages Mitaka had sent him. He’d simply summoned him to his office instead. Now that he was here, he felt strangely calm as he stood in the large office, Hux peering at him from the other side of the desk. 

“Do you know why I called you here, Lieutenant?” 

“I—I think so, sir.” 

“You’ve said some things, that I admit… have got me curious.”

Mitaka inhaled deeply. He had nothing left to lose, he may as well go all in. “They were the truth, sir.” 

Hux faltered for a moment. "That was... brave, Lieutenant," he said eventually, his tone slightly bemused. Licking his lips, he stood up slowly, a little wary, as he came around the desk and approached Mitaka. 

They stood facing one another, Hux tilting his head down slightly, gauging the other's reaction. Mitaka swallowed, taking a step back as Hux took one forward. Hux lifted his hand, gently cupping Mitaka’s chin and tilting his head up. Stepping closer, he breathed out slowly and pressed their lips together. 

Hux was so disciplined in appearing collected at all times that the panicked pounding of his own heart was startling even to him. This was definitely going against the rules of fraternization, one should never get involved with subordinates. He knew this. Should anyone find out, he would become the centre of a scandal. Lastly, if he was wrong about what he was this , which he was almost certain he wasn’t, but still, if Mitaka pushed him away, he didn’t know what he would do. He didn’t get long to contemplate the latter when Mitaka’s trepidation left him and with surprising force, he slid his arms up Hux’s back, deepened the kiss and pushed him back against the desk. 

They kissed messily, for several minutes, hands moving over their clothed bodies. “We should probably take this elsewhere,” Hux said, biting gently at Mitaka’s lip as he pulled away. 

“Oh?...yours or mine?” Mitaka joked. Imagining his bunkmates faces if he showed up there with Hux was actually quite amusing. 

Hux raised an eyebrow at him. “Yours surely has crumbs lying around,” he smirked. Deciding he didn’t want to waste any more time, he quickly crossed the room and locked the door instead. 

He’d barely moved back across the room before they were on each other again. Hux leaned back against the desk, sliding his hands under Mitaka’s uniform, pulling at whatever he could. He moaned when Mitaka pressed his thigh between his legs, spreading them until he was leaning between them. 

“Sir,” he said, quietly, grinding slowly against Hux. “Did you plan this?” he pressed against him harder with every word. 

Hux yanked Mitaka’s collar down, sucking a bruise into his neck. “Did you?” he murmured back, licking the mark he’d left. “I was thinking about you last night—“ he trailed his hands down Mitaka’s sides—“and then you interrupted me, with that report. And then I saw those other messages when I woke up.” He dug his hands into Mitaka’s hips, pulling him closer, sliding his lips along his jaw. 

“Interrupted you... really?” Mitaka thumbed at Hux’s belt. “What were you thinking about, sir?” 

Hux pulled him into another kiss, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip, “I was thinking about what I would have done if I’d asked you to stay,” he said, against his mouth. “And if you keep calling me sir, this will be over far too quickly,” he slid his lips along Mitaka’s jaw, his hands pressing against his chest. He tugged harder at the shirt. 

Mitaka laughed, clicking the belt open with one hand. “My apologies, sir,” he looked up at Hux, pupils blown while he slid onto his knees. Hux gripped the desk with both hands, too stunned at how this had progressed to do anything else but stare. 

Mitaka made quick work of his button and zip, pulling him out of his boxers and licking slowly up his length. Hux gasped, putting his hand on Mitaka’s head, and gripping his hair. He closed his eyes as Mitaka licked around his head teasingly before wrapping his mouth around his whole length and swallowing. 

“Fuck!” Hux twisted his fingers in his hair. “You are full of surprises.” His breathing hitched while Mitaka hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder. 

“Mmm, I think you’ll find that,” Mitaka said around his mouthful. 

Hux needed to stop him before he actually came but he couldn’t bring himself to just yet. He felt the familiar heat wash over him, and used his hand to slow Mitaka down. “Stop—stop, I’ll—,” he panted. 

Mitaka pulled off, licking his lips and staring up at Hux. He didn’t say anything for a moment, just pumped his hand slowly, watching Hux’s reactions. He ran his thumb over his slit, smearing precome and slowly raising his thumb to his mouth. He licked it off slowly and smiled. 

That was enough. “Get up here!” Hux hauled him up by his disheveled shirt, turning him around and pushing him against the desk. How in the stars had this deviant of a Lieutenant been under his nose this entire time? Mitaka leaned over the desk happily, while Hux reached around his waist, pulling off his belt, and opening his pants. He leaned over Mitaka’s back, pressing him against the desk, and fumbling in one of his drawers. He pulled a bottle of lube and a condom back to him. 

Mitaka turned his head. “You were prepared. Go easy on me,” he grinned, attempting to wink. 

“Do you really want me to?” Hux smeared lube on his fingers, yanking Mitaka’s pants down further, and pressed two fingers into him without warning. 

Mitaka yelped, lurching forward and gasping. Hux stilled, waiting for him to respond. “No,” Mitaka said, turning his head back to Hux. He gripped the desk and pushed back against Hux’s fingers. 

“That’s what I thought”

Mitaka breathed a laugh as Hux put a hand on his cheek and pushed his face back into the desk. He quickly added a third finger, giving him a minute to adjust before pulling out. He ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth, rolling it on and leaning back over Mitaka. He pressed his face into his neck, kissing him gently, trailing his lips along his shoulder, pulling the shirt out of the way. “Are you ready?” he said softly, moving to line himself up. Mitaka nodded, turning to look up at him. Hux reached down, as if he was going to touch his face but instead put his hand in his hair, mussing it up roughly. “There,” Hux smiled, pushing into him in slow rhythmic thrusts. 

They both moaned loudly. Mitaka’s fingers slid along the desk, scrabbling for grip to keep steady while Hux gripped his hips and fucked into him harder. He dropped his forehead onto the surface, where his breath was fogging up the desk, and closed his eyes, staying in the moment. He shifted his hips, constricted by the pants just pulled down to his thighs and tried to ignore the clasp of his belt digging into his leg. Hux’s office wasn’t ideal but in this moment, there was nowhere else he would rather be. “Ah!—“ he gasped when Hux brushed off his prostate. Hux slowed, now that he’d found his spot, he angled himself and began thrusting again. 

“How’s that, Lieutenant?” Hux panted. “Easy enough for you?” 

Mitaka could already feel bruising from where Hux’s fingers were digging into him. “Yes—Sir—fuck,” he reached down, his own cock painfully hard. One of Hux’s gloved hands moved to cover his, his weight pressing down on him as the other slid from its place on his hip to wrapping around the hand on his cock, stroking in perfect rhythm, matching every thrust until, panting, he came across Hux’s desk. The surreality wasn’t lost on him as he looked down and collapsed onto the surface, Hux’s weight pressing down on him as he finished, their fingers still entwined. 

——

Mitaka took another bite of the pizza in his hand, scrolling through yet another report. He chewed thoughtfully. Something was wrong with this one. He marked it for later. “Oh, for the love of—what have I told you?” Hux’s voice startled him. He looked up from his spot on Hux’s bed, shoving the last of it in his mouth.

Hux was standing in the doorway, unimpressed at what he was witnessing yet again. 

“I didn’t make a mess, I promise,” Mitaka stretched languidly across the sheets. “And if I did, I’ll make it up to you,” he winked, brushing off some stray crumbs

Hux glared at him before relenting and walking towards the refresher. “Well, you better,” he grumbled. 


End file.
